(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a printer or multifunction peripheral performs a printing process on the basis of a print job input thereto. The print job includes a target document of the printing process, which is described in a page description language (PDL) such as PostScript. The print job described in a PDL (in a PDL format) is converted by the image forming apparatus into raster data recognizable by an output section that performs an output process (printing process) for embodying characters or images included in print data on a printing medium such as a sheet. This process is referred to as a raster image processor (RIP) process.